Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optics and, more particularly, to fiber optics.
Description of Related Art
Fused fiber combiners for high power applications receive multiple inputs from external sources and merge the optical energy into a single common output fiber. To the extent that optical energy can accumulate within these devices, there is a possibility that the fused fiber combiners can experience catastrophic failures. As one can appreciate, there are ongoing efforts to reduce the instances of failure.